


The stories of the RGPC

by madammina



Series: The Radiant Garden Protection Comittee [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: A collection of stories of the RGPC and their adventures.





	1. Fang's Call

To be a Dragoon is not a pretty profession. Dragoons aren’t mages, whose magic can go where it is needed, and can just scare people off with a good firework. Nor are they swordsman, who are trained to yield or die. Yield can be valid. They fight up close, and they have respect.

Dragoons are messy. Dragoons impale people on lances, they cut right through them. It is hard to learn, the weapon is ungainly, and you can’t really defend yourself. 

It takes a certain type of person to be a dragoon. 

Someone who thinks that sometimes, to get stuff done, it has to be violent and messy. 

That things are never as easy as they appear to be.

Sometimes someone needs a certain amount of bloodlust. 

When Fang felt the call, she was scared. Not everyone has a Job. (everyone has a job, but not a Job) and to be one like that… even if the weapon felt good in her hands. She didn’t want to think about it.

And then her village outside was attacked. Was hurt. And she dropped into the pack AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN. 

She moved to town after that. She learned new skills. It hurts sometimes, to be a Dragoon. 

Vanille changed her mind. Vanille with her smile, her knowledge (“I moved here a few months ago, I’ll help you get around.”) and then Fang had the idea.

The idea that maybe the Dragoon could be okay. Maybe.

Jecht was to retire soon, Vanille explained one day. The “RGPC” needed a fourth.

Maybe, maybe the fact she could jump higher than anyone. The fact she could strike quickly and leave. The fact her weapon scared off everyone. 

Maybe it didn’t have to be just bloodshed anymore. 

Maybe it could be blunted. Maybe it could be changed. Maybe she could help others. Like the people in her village. Like Vanille. Like this town.

Maybe she could have friends who knew what it means to have a Job. Maybe she didn’t need to be alone. Maybe she could use it for good.


	2. Laguna's Talk

Laguna Loire understands he does not do anything by design. He more… consistently stumbles into them and discovers he’s not horrible. It helps he has no sense of direction. That way, when he finds himself stuck in the middle of a battle while tending to two cats and a baby while his best friend is arguing ancient poetry to what looks like a talking doll who can make pillars of fire and earthquakes… well… you just go with it. 

But that doesn’t mean you just take it. 

Because sometimes those things don’t happen. Sometimes you return home with your son in your arms and your wife not there. Sometimes another friend pats you way too hard on the shoulder and says he is leaving because he wants to live on an island. You accept it, you throw a party, you help find his replacement (A girl with a lance, an accent, and some haunted eyes) but you still also find him at 2 in the morning, maybe slightly drunk, and half sob on why he wants to leave NOW. Ansem is acting funky, Cyan is thinking about maybe retiring, and he can’t raise Squall like this alone. Please, please, Jecht. 

But you deal. You adapt. You get a new appreciation for life. You have a son now, you must be careful. And those new shadow creatures, they aren’t human so it’s okay to shoot. 

Things are so rapidly not making sense. But that’s okay. In some ways, they never did.

And that means you, more than Cyan. More than Shantotto. Maybe more than Fang. You can handle it when all of a sudden you are facing an invasion of shadows and have no clue what to truly do. 

You do what you always do.

You improvise.


	3. Shantotto's Rhyme

When you are as old as I am  
There are things you that are not on any exam  
Things like Truth, honor and duty  
And with those you can still be quite snooty  
But knowledge brings power  
So all those before you can cower  
So then you can research  
Underneath the grey birch  
And yet stories about friends  
Can sometimes provide a cleanse  
They bring smiles and knowledge new  
Things that, without which, you wouldn’t have a clue  
Cyan with his stories of samurai of old  
And his wistful longing to be half as bold.  
Laguna and the stories from his lack of directions  
And those knick knacks from the subsequent collections  
Fang there with a laugh and facts about animals  
Like the dog one that turned out to be quite affable.  
Jecht there with his tattoos and liquor  
And how he got out of fights was always a kicker.  
Yes this crew could be quite annoying  
But one thing they could never be is cloying.


	4. Cyan's Oath

One should not be a “career soldier”. A person who fights only to get a paycheck. There is no honor in that. There is no honor or goodness by joining an army for money, or a chance to kill.

One must join in order to protect. To gather wisdom. To smooth out defects in one’s character. 

For if thou hast nothing to fight for, what they fight for will be just for bloodlust. And that was not befitting a soldier.

How much of his differences were “kids these days” and how much was a general weakness in how youth were brought up? He was the “Old Man” of the team, a guard, a leader, a soldier, a general. 

It was not satisfying. 

There was little trouble in town, and it was all… periodical. Was that right? 

And then Josef decided to retire from the Radiant Garden Protection Committee. Josef deserved it. Josef had served quite some time, especially with that drunken brute Jecht.

Maybe that was what Cyan needed for some focus. Maybe he needed a job that helped more, 

Sometime later, he stood before the other in the committee as the new member.

It was better. He no longer had the rank from Ansem. But he had people now. People who would support him. And he truly had a people to protect.

Time went. He and Shantotto were soon the last of the old guard once Jecht left. But the mission never changed. The best mission.

Protect people. Protect people in their weak times. When all they needed was an ear. When they needed a distraction to run away. When there were kids.

He never saw the kids in the castle. Just Ienzo. And Ienzo was something else. 

Soldiers needed to protect. Samurai needed to protect. This was what he needed to protect.

People.


	5. Fireworks

A small group of instruments played behind Cyan Garamonde. Elaine walked next to him, making sure she could wrap his arm around her. Ahead of him, Owaine ran ahead and came back, talking about this or that. 

“Fireworks, really?” Elaine half hummed sleepily. “That will be nice.” 

“Yes, Lady Elaine,” Cyan said as he kept time with her. “It is the birth of Princess Kairi. So all are called to celebrate.” 

“You know, I bet Owaine might want a sibling…’ Elaine teased, glancing to see if her husband’s face was as red as she thought it would be. (She was right.)

“DAD! DAD! It’s this way!” The voice of a young Squall floated up from an alley. “Cosmos, Dad! You need to have a better sense of direction.”

“Well, forgive me if everything looks alike at night!” Laguna half griped in the alley.

“DAD! The name of the street is RIGHT THERE!” Squall mouthed back. Owaine fled into the alley towards the voices.

“OWAINE! SWEETY!” Elaine ran after him, her husband following. His armor clanked with each step. “I KNOW THAT-” Then she shrieked “CYAN!” 

With a flash, her husband was beside her, his sword out. A shadowy creature pulsed as it crept along the floor. Owaine fled back from it, then hid behind his father’s leg. The light gleamed along the sword’s edge. 

“Beware, foul beast. I am Cyan Garamonde, Samurai of the Radiant Garden Protection Committee. Thine foul stench has threatened mine family. Leave, or face my wrath.” The creature jumped, and Cyan cut it in half. 

“I think you scared it away,” Laguna said as he trotted over. “What was that?”

“I don’t know.” Squall said after his father. His father’s blue coat was draped over his own shoulders. “They’ve popped a bit in the last few days. Ever since Princess Kairi was born.”

“She is either a being of foul and deep darkness or great and pure light.” Cyan mused. “Her life shall determine which one it is.” 

“Yeah, well, we have some friends to meet at the fireworks!” Laguna said, then started to walk in the completely opposite direction. His son sighed, and Owaine giggled. 

“This way, dad.” Squall pulled him towards a hill. Cyan glanced at his own son, then with one movement pulled Owaine onto his shoulders. 

“Daddy, I’m cold,” Owaine complained. 

“I got it,” Elaine whispered, then gently unhooked her husband’s cape so she could wrap it around her son like a blanket. Owaine gently pulled on his father’s ribbon, then fell asleep.

“Well, THERE you are.” A voice called out about fifteen minutes later. “Took you long enough. I was about to search for you!” It was Fang, leaning on her spear as a grin lit up her face. 

“The fireworks will begin in minutes two.” Shantotto rebuked her fellow members. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just take a seat. I’ve been trying not to talk all night.” Fang sighed. 

Laguna could make it up the hill without being lost, and Squall made sure to sit on the side of Fang away from his father. Owaine, still wrapped up in the cape, snuggled between his own parents, who secretly held hands behind Owaine’s back. And then a hush fell over the growing crowd as the fireworks began.


	6. Old and New anniversaries

“Come on, get up.” Fang said as she grabbed her superior under his arm. Cyan Garamonde acted very uncharacteristically and began to whine.

“Foul wench.” he muttered. “Thou hast-”

“Yeah, yeah save it.” Fang said as she abandoned him and then turned to open up the windows in his room. Light streamed in on a room that was meticulous, but a bit dusty. Cyan sat on the floor in the bare bones of his armor, his sword resting besides his wooden work bed. He never went to his old house. “Laguna said your anniversary is coming up.”

“Betrayer.” Cyan muttered. 

“So we’re going on a road trip.” Fang continued as if she hadn’t heard him. “The only one of us who traveled was Laguna and he didn’t really enjoy it.”

“Nope!” Laguna said as he came in through the door. “Cyan, take your armor off. We are going Inns Cog Neet Oh.” 

“He means we are going as normal travelers.” Fang said as she rolled her eyes. “Squall’s going to take care of the town. We have the Family doing normal guard duty. The Grandparents are willing to help out and one of them does this every day in their own world. We will be fine.”

“But the Protection Comittee can not leave town.” Cyan tried to argue. “Rules-”

“Cyan, buddy.” Laguna sat down in front of him. “You need to stop beating yourself up and enjoy life. You have done a lot of great things. Forgiving yourself isn’t one of them.”

“From what I understand from Sora, you just went and hung out in a cave with no windows for years, right?” Fang wrinkled her nose. “That is not good for your mental health, and that’s speaking as someone who was frozen semi conscious in crystal for ten years.” 

“Forget it, logic does not pass his ears.” Shantotto said as she walked primly into the room. “Here let the man stay, until he does fade away.” She took a sip of her tea. 

“... Fine.” Cyan finally grumbled, and got up from his place on the floor. As he got up, Laguna moved around and removed the last bits of armor from Cyan’s back and shoulders. Fang shifted uncomfortably, he always wore the armor and even still clothed in dark linen pants and shirt, he felt naked.

Then again, she was the one with a blue bandeau and a split skirt. Cyan still only looked at her in her eyes. 

“Okay then.” Fang stepped forward. Shantotto summoned parchment from somewhere and a quick check confirmed it was the plan of movement. “Zack found some wild horses he somehow managed to train. I know you hate cars so we’ll use that. There should be a town a few miles away, we’ll go there first and check in if we’re all, er, comfortable.” 

“A small woman riding into town first will be memorable.” Shantotto agreed, looking directly at Cyan and Laguna. “Are you two out of practice? Shall you complain as if you sat on a cactus?”

Laguna rolled his own eyes. Cyan frowned and stroked his mustache. 

“ANYWAY.” Fang continued. “We’ll get supplies there, check in on the town, and decide where to go after that. I kind of want to check into my old town, see how it’s been going. If it was effected by Maleficent, that sort of deal.” 

“I have no complaints.” Cyan said diplomatically. Laguna shrugged. Shantotto had disappeared. “We are dressing as peasants?”

“Technically?” Fang frowned at the term. “I know you like your swords, maybe you can bring some of your earlier ones.”

“I am a man of -” Cyan started to say, but Laguna interrupted him.

“Fang, he’s, er, older than you. Especially if your aging was frozen. If he goes around with practice swords it will get attention.”

“Fine” Fang waved her hand. “Just don’t bring any that are gifts from Ansem or anything. This is just to defend ourselves against raiders.”

“Four raiders up against thee?” Cyan shook his head. “We will be presented as poor and humble. An eclectic group that travels only for safety. Only the most desperate of thieves would attempt an attack on us.” 

“Then nothing to worry about.” Laguna slapped Cyan on his back. Cyan actually stumbled forward slightly at the sudden movement. “We get to go out, see some new sights, get some new food, and come back in a week. It’ll be fun!” 

“I have not traveled in sometime.” Cyan slowly agreed. “Then we will play it safe and travel as such.”

“Great!” Laguna agreed before suddenly running out of the room. “Now I need to collect on a bet from my son!”


	7. Radio

Cyan stared at the… contraption… on his desk. It had dials and numbers and was covered in gilt bronze. It gleamed bronze and Cyan had no clue what it was. 

“Ah, you found the radio.” Fang slid down next to Cyan at the desk. “We thought we should show it off to you.” She glanced at Cyan, who continued to stare at it before poking it with the hilt of his sword.

“It can play music.” She said after a moment. 

“So can an orchestra.”

“And give news.”

“That thee can get from going into the center of town.” 

 

“And has plays”

“That one can get from the theater.”

“Yeah, but you can IMAGINE it.” Fang sighed. “What is WITH you and technology. Why are you scared?”

“It just seems… unnecessary.” Cyan poked it again. “Besides, if one grows too attached, do they forget to connect with those around them?”

“Cyan, it’s a radio” Fang blinked. “It’s not like that computer Ansem the Wise uses for research.” 

“It sucks people inside.” Cyan whispered conspiratorily.

“.... Right.” Fang said. “Cyan. Just turn it on. You flip this here…” 

After physically guiding Cyan’s hand to the machine, it flickered into life.

An hour later, Laguna and Shantotto walked into to find both Fang and Cyan sitting on the floor, staring at the thing.

“And it’s the bottom of the third inning.” A voice came from the machine. “The Castle Crashers up against the City Slickers, 3 to 2. Here’s the wind-up… and Vanille hit the ball into the wall! In field double!” 

“GO VANILLE!” Fang shouted, and almost fell onto Cyan. “Oh, hey guys!”

“Well, Cyan isn’t fleeing. Now, to get him a phone.” Laguna said after a moment. 

Cyan just stood up off the floor, walked over to his friend, and looked him in the eye.

“No.”


	8. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan and Laguna share birthdays and both have a young son. So how will they celebrate this year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 3rd is Cyan and Laguna's birthday!

Fang closed the door to the RGPC hall of operations behind her. Okay, that may be giving it a bit too much credit. It was a bit better than a clubhouse, sure. It had bedrooms and a kitchen, and comfy chairs, and a place to spar and a giant library set up because Shantotto was pretty much a permanent member... but it was only built for four people. And she was a dragoon, she needed clear skies and a place to run and jump...

Which was why Fang was stretching as she made her way to a field by where her house was, on the edge of town. Vanille would be there, and the two of them could practice-

Something tugged on her skirt. 

She reached up and grabbed the lance from her back as she turned around... and looked at the chubby five-year-old face of Owaine Garamonde. 

"SSSHHHH" Owaine whispered loudly. "I need you for a mission." Then still holding onto her skirt, he "dragged" her over to a nearby alleyway, where Squall stood, his face buried in his hands. 

"Mr. Garamonde and Dad share a birthday." Squall said, his face still buried in his hands. "And we need help." 

"How much does Elayne, er, Mrs. Garamonde know?" Fang asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Moms know everything!" Owaine insisted. 

"She actually told us to get you on board." Squall answered. "She said we may need an inside woman to do this."

"And Shantotto won't care." Fang finished. Squall nodded. "Okay then, what's my mission?" 

"Well..." Owaine shuffled a bit. "We need to get a present for them! And throw a party! With a bounce house!" Owaine began to jump, 

Fang looked at Squall, expecting him to mouth "no". But he was shrugging. 

"My dad would probably like one." Squall admitted. Fang had to admit, that was probably true. "But Mr. Garamonde wouldn't." 

"YES HE WOULD! EVERYONE LIKES BOUNCE HOUSES!" Owaine insisted, stamping his foot on the ground.

"Okay, Okay, easy kid. Easy." Fang knelt down on the ground, looking right into Owaine's eye. "How about I talk to your mom about this okay? I think a lot of people would like bounce houses, but how easy is it to bounce in your dad's armor?" 

Owaine paused for a second, then gasped, putting his hands over his mouth. His eyes grew wide as he thought about it. 

"Yeah, that's why I said to take me to your mom. Okay?" Fang said as she stood up. "Want to come with use, Squall? Unless you have your dad's sense of direction." 

"I do not." Squall muttered, and then led them out of the alleyway towards the Garamonde house.

***  
"Hi, Cyan! Don't mind me, I'm just going to have girl talk with your wife!" Fang said as Owaine pulled her through the front door by her skirt. "And Squall and Owaine are having a play date!" 

Cyan barely had time to look up from his tea in his own living room before she vanished. 

"But they are five years apart," Cyan muttered in confusion behind her.   
***  
"I know." Elayne sighed as she put the tea down in front of fang. Squall and Owaine were playing with Owaine's stuffed animals in front of the kitchen door. Fang knew that Cyan was a bit technophobic (okay, VERY Technophobic), but the kitchen in their house struck a good balance. Everything they had was modern and new, but there was a heavy emphasis on iron, steel, and copper that other kitchens would have lacked. Plus the seats were comfy and they had a weapons rack. Elayne pulled her still blond hair back then went back to putting sugar into her own tea. "Having two kids plan a party for two adults may not be the brightest idea... but I couldn't really say no to them. Owaine was just so SINCERE." 

Elayne was quite a bit younger than Cyan, but Fang had to admit, the two made a good team. And Elayne's practicality was evident as she began to talk about the plan. 

"Owaine doesn't want to listen to me," Elayne said as she took a sip. "So you will need to direct him. I trust Laguna to Squall. I know he's just ten, but he's probably more practical than his father. I don't know if that's a good thing or not." 

Fang shrugged. Owaine and Squall shouted something behind them, still trying to keep Cyan from going into the kitchen. 

"So, you need me to do interference?" Fang asked. Elayne smiled. 

"And provide direction. I can distract both of them on the date." Elayne explained. "Cyan and Laguna get very competitive over board games." 

Fang choked on her tea.  
***  
"FANG!" Vanille fought her way through the crowds on the main street. "FANG!" She waved, ten feet and a stream of traffic away. Fang waved back, picked up Squall and Owaine, placed them on her shoulders, and fought her way to Vanille's side. 

"HI MISS VANILLE!" Owaine said from Fang's shoulder. "I'm high up! Look!" 

"I see that, Mr. Owaine. What are you doing up there?" 

Squall was already fighting to get down. 

"I'm old enough to cross the street by myself." He muttered as he touched the ground. Fang ruffled his hair as Vanille grabbed Owaine from Fang's shoulder. 

"I just don't want you trampled," Fang replied. "Now, Vanille, Owaine has us on a SECRET MISSION." Owaine read it as his cue and put his fingers over his lips. Vanille tried very hard to keep from laughing and nodded seriously. "Owaine?"

"We have to find Dad a present!" Owaine said. 

"And my dad too." Squall butted in. Vanille nodded.

"I just want someone to make this less suspicious if anyone sees the three of us," Fang explained. Vanille laughed and shook her head. 

"Fine, fine." She said. "Let's go."   
***  
Fang and Vanille went into the shop to scout it out, and then hung back and listened to Squall and Owaine, ready to intervene if need be.

"Okay." Squall said as he sat in a corner. "What do you think your dad would like?" 

"Hmm." Owaine flopped down onto some carpet. "I don't know. Do you have any ideas on what to get dads as gifts?" 

"Something they like." Squall said authoritatively. He gave a nod. "My dad wants to learn how to be a journalist but if I get him a map he may appreciate it too. And he likes to tell me stories so if I find a story that he may want to read so we can read it together." 

"Hmm. Do you think my dad would want a teddy bear?" Owaine asked. "He's always going off to work you know. It must be lonely sometimes." 

"Maybe. If it's from you." Squall pondered. "What about a book too?" 

"My favorite book is 'The Chocobo that counts trains," Owaine said as he jumped up. "Maybe we can get that one too!"

"But if you have it already." Squall pointed out. "There's no use getting it. What does he like to read about?" 

"I dunno." Owaine shrugged. "What does Mr. Loire like to read?" 

"Treasure hunting." Squall said with a nod. "Maybe your dad would want to read about treasure too?" And with that, they both raced off.

"Okay, I'm adopting them," Vanille whispered from her perch behind a bookshelf. Fang just shook her head.   
***  
The birthday date arrived, and Elayne was true to her word. The night before, she had shown up at the hall. She held in her hands a new board game of some sort, one that required three players with a LOT of time. "Care to help us play, Laguna?" She asked. Fang sat with a book nearby and watched as Laguna almost grabbed the game from her hands. 

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN, CYAN!" Laguna shouted. 

"You can do that tomorrow," Elayne said primly as she took the box from him. 

When the morning arrived, Cyan was scheduled to have the morning off anyway, so Laguna "snuck out" as soon as he could so he could face off with Cyan. 

"Coast is clear," Fang said as she opened the door a good half an hour after Laguna left. "If Laguna was lost, he would have shown up by now." 

"BOUNCE HOUSE!!!!" Owaine shouted as he ran into the building, dragging Vanille along. 

"Will you be quiet as a mouse. I see you lack the birthday boys, I take it you had a plan you deployed?" Shantotto came out of the library, very grumpy. 

"Elayne's plan, not mine," Fang said. "Come on, just help me get this set up." 

"Oh, and what do you have planned as a follow-up? " Shantotto sighed. "Of these books I need to study. Or maybe our next sparring could be rather bloody." 

"Hello, Miss Shantotto!" Owaine and Squall said at the same time as they carried in presents. Shanototto sighed, and Fang handed her a tablecloth and streamers. 

"And my books I will go stow." Shantotto sighed as she made her way back to the library. 

"VANILLE IS GETTING THE CAKE!" Fang called out, then had to catch Owaine who ran by yelling "CAKE!"   
***  
Hours later, Cyan and Laguna did not notice Elayne herding them towards the RGPC center. 

"I didn't cheat." Laguna sighed.

"Thou wouldst not intentionally cheat. But thine movement was clearly done with deviousness in mind." 

"I was playing the VILLAIN in that game. Someone gets possessed according to the rules, that was me!" Laguna said as he opened the door. 

"SURPRISE!" Multiple voices shouted as they entered. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" 

Fang, Vanille, and Shantotto were there of course. Owaine, Squall, and Ellone too. Ansem the Wise and Ienzo. Those kids they rescued a few months back. And so many more. 

Cyan almost dropped his sword and Laguna took a few steps back. 

"It was Squall and Owaine and Elayne," Fang said with a smile. Owaine grabbed his present and ran forward. 

"Open it! Open it!" Owaine chanted. Laguna knelt down so he was at eye level to Owaine.

"Nah, Owaine buddy. You and my Squall have to bring up yours together." Laguna said as he ruffled Owaine's hair. "And THAT doesn't happen until after the cake. But we don't do cake first. What do we have first?"

"Bounce House!" Owaine shouted again. Laguna glanced at Squall, who nodded. 

"BOUNCE HOUSE!" Laguna swept up Owaine and ran out the back. 

"I'll get him." Squall sighed. Cyan hadn't moved from where he stood, but Fang noticed he was holding Elayne's hand. 

"Hey, Squall!" Fang said as she ran towards him. "You go do something, I'll keep an eye on the bounce house. 

"Squall!" The girl with the green hair waved at him. Squall waved back and ran off towards her. 

Fang smiled and went to make sure Laguna was heading in the right direction.


	9. Girl's Night Out

“Shantotto! We are having a girl’s night!” Fang said as she threw open the door to the library.

“Did I hear you right?” Shantotto sighed as she closed her book. “Are you fed up with the men? Are they still in the den?” 

“Yes. Mostly.” Fang said as she entered the library. It was filled with wooden shelves, taller than her, and each shelf was crammed full with books. They all appeared to be nonfiction, at least the titles Fang could read. A few were in languages she didn’t recognize. Each shelf had several ladders so Shantotto could climb and most of the chairs were sized for Shantotto. 

“Cyan is not a brute, which means for Laguna I can cast Mute.” Shantotto offered. 

“No, it’s nothing they are doing wrong,” Fang explained as she leaned on a wall. “I just need to leave.” Shantotto thought about this, and she tapped the book. Something about transformation, Fang couldn’t see the title. Just that it was gold script on a blue cover. 

“And then into the night we shall thieve.” Shantotto sighed as she put her book down. “I assume we are going to a bar. Pray tell me it is not far.” 

“Do you need me to carry you?” Fang offered, then ran from the room before SHantotto could try to set her on fire.  
**  
TECHNICALLY it was more of a cafe that they went to. Fang ordered the drinks and then took them back to the table where Shantotto sat. 

The cafe had rejected the standard stucco and brick style of Radiant Gardens for a deep brown wood interior. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, and all around Fang were people talking cheerfully at circular wooden tables. A few square and rectangle were set up on the other side of the room, and board games and chess games sat on those tables. But Shantotto had chosen the table by the glass window. She had opened it a crack so some fresh air could flow in. Outside dusk was quickly falling, and Fang could see a quarter moon resting in the sky as the first stars began to appear. 

“I would have thought you would have asked Vanille, but I heard she is currently on a foothill?” Shantotto asked as Fang came back to their table. Fang put down Shantotto’s cup of tea and then set down her bottle of beer. 

“Yeah, some sort of research.” Fang shrugged. “Shantotto, I have to ask. What are you?” 

 

Shantotto looked at her, sighed, then put cream and sugar into her tea. 

“I am called a tarutaru.” She said as she stirred her tea. “We are rare and old, I may be the last one left to be told.” She sighed. “I was there for the great Keyblade War, and I decided to learn magic to keep others from the violence I abhor.” 

“So, you don’t take this as a Job?” Fang asked. “It’s a job, don’t get me wrong, I mean a JOB.” 

“You do not like turning people into kebabs?” Shantotto asked. Fang shook her head.

“Vanille… she pointed out I could help someone with this… thing. I have a skill for. “ Fang took a swig of her beer. “It’s been better since I joined the RGPC. But… I get even closer to the kills than Cyan. And Cyan has that military man thing about him. Sometimes Laguna too. I want to help, not hurt.” 

Fang tapped her fingers on the table. “I’m still so new at this.” 

“Yes, at trauma we should not be remiss.” Shantotto agreed as she sipped her tea. 

“Why do you do that?” Fang finally asked. “You always rhyme.” 

“Let me tell you a story, of once upon a time,” Shantotto said. “Of a tarutaru who dove into her studies head first, and as a result become permanently cursed. Or maybe it wore off some time ago, but she still took to it with gusto. But the spells she searched to protect, do they make within her a defect?” 

“Nope,” Fang said. “They have some board games over there, want to play something?” 

“And I shall beat you, you dumb thing,” Shantotto responded, then hopped off. 

“Is that an insult or a hard rhyme?” Fang asked as she followed Shantotto.

**  
The only game they could agree on was a Go set up. 

“Black, for a mage like me. It has a ring, don’t you agree?” Shantotto said as she placed down her black title. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Fang said as she placed down her white tile. “Do you like it here? Got any advice for a new one like me?” 

“This will not be a job that fills you with glee,” Shantotto said as she placed down her tile. Fang put down her own. “The people of the town need our help, We must come whenever they yelp. And yet they relax when we are around. For with us they are safe and sound. This is not a job for a buffoon, but isn’t that why you are a dragoon?” Shantotto put down her own tile. 

“Hey, Shantotto,” Fang said as she looked over the tiles. “We are friends, right?”

“Only if you do not make fun of my height. Now that I have given you advice, will you try to me play nice?” 

“Eh.” Fang put the piece down. “That seems a bit cliche.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Shantotto replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because they haven't interacted really yet.


End file.
